This project will test the generality of the role of alcohol in the reduction of conflict with a different paradigm and will also examine any developmental differences in the extent to which alcohol retards the acquisition of conflict and aids in the resolution of conflict once it is established. The basic paradigm involves the use of an approach-avoidance conflict with young and adult rats. Phase one of the experiment will involve the reinforcement of responding in the three arms of a Y maxe for five sessions. In the second phase responding in one arm will be punished for one session in order to test for the effects of alcohol on the acquisition of conflicts. In phase three recovery of the punished response will be observed over subsequent sessions without shock in order to examine the effect of alcohol on the resolution of conflict. Before the major experiment can begin three pilot studies will be done. The first will examine the relationship between dose of alcohol, age of the rat, and the blood alcohol level so that equal blood alcohol levels can be produced in adult and young rats. The second will test for possbile age differences in the rate of disappearance of alcohol from the body. The third will assess the impact of alcohol on the nervous system of young and adult rats. One interpretation of alcoholism proposes that an alcoholic learns to use alcohol to reduce conflicts, and the proposed experiment will provide further analysis of alcohol and conflict behavior. In addition, this research will investigate possible age difference in the effects of alcohol on conflicts. Since there is a good deal of concern over the age at which young people are allowed to drink it would seem desirable to obtain some information about whether young organisms are more likely than adults to use alcohol to reduce conflicts.